Such systems for repetitive local puncturing a skin are usually provided with a control device and an applicator device functionally connected to the control device. Intern the applicator device may be provided with a driving unit and a puncturing unit driven by a driving force provided by the driving unit.
The system for repetitive local puncturing the skin may be used, for example, for tattooing and applying permanent make-up. Also, the system may be used for locally puncturing the skin without applying a colorant to the skin. With respect to other examples, the system may be used for applying a cosmetic or medical substance to a patient's skin.
Also, microneedling may be applied to the skin. The term microneedling as used here refers to applying local puncturing the skin over an application area of the skin with or without additionally applying a cosmetic or medical substance. Such microneedling may be used for skin regeneration. Microneedling is a concept that can make the skin look younger by reducing lines, scars and discoloration. Applying tiny micro-punctures to the skin with fine needles may stimulate the body's natural healing response, promoting the proliferation of skin cells and/or the production of collagen.
A system for repetitive local puncturing a skin, for example, is disclosed in US 2010/0192730 A1. A control device for a tattoo machine and a tattoo system are described. The control device is adapted to control reciprocation of a needle assembly of the tattoo machine using a pulsed signal. A duty circle of the pulsed signal is controlling a stroke length of the needle assembly. A frequency of the pulse signal is controlling a stroke frequency of the needle assembly. Duty circle and frequency may be controlled independently of one another.
Further systems are disclosed in US 2008/0033470 A1 and US 2008/0033356 A1.